


this mysterious fluttering feeling

by 93cm



Series: mushy moshi [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool Setting, M/M, and hoshi kinda dislikes mingyu because he's like that lol, i made mingyu extra flirty here smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93cm/pseuds/93cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being paired with the laziest person in class isn't the worst thing Kwon Soonyoung has on his list. In fact, he'd rather get paired with the laziest person in class instead of this kid next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this mysterious fluttering feeling

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff (on my minsoon/soongyu os & drabble collection) as well :)

 

Being paired with the laziest person in class isn't the worst thing Kwon Soonyoung has on his list. In fact, he'd rather get paired with the laziest person in class instead of this kid next to him. 

 

It had been the worse day possible for him today. First, he was soaking wet because of the sudden rainfall (which lasted for only five minutes as he was walking to school,it stopped when he got there). Second, he forgot his Physics textbook which is where he put his two-paged homework in; that's number three. And four, sixth period is the worst especially on Tuesdays. English is his sixth period,and now they are paired by teacher to do some kind of English Literature Research. Oh how he wished Joshua was in his class. 

 

 

"Can you at least try and think of a topic for the research?" Soonyoung battered out because seriously,Mingyu isn't giving him any help by just sitting there and telling him his eyes looks cute.

 

"Alright. How about Poetry?" Mingyu suggested,not very clear but at least he said something.

 

"What about poetry?" Soonyoung asks,curiosity filling his mind. _This is great_ ,at least they're on to something.

 

"Like you. You're poetry." Mingyu smiles and winks at him. Soonyoung sighs and dropped his head on his desk.

 

"Seriously." He said weakly,wanting to just go home already and sleep all of this out.

 

Mingyu laughs and patted Soonyoung's head,"I'm kidding,hyung. I'm kidding. I just want to lighten up the mood a little. You seem so stressed,this project is due in two weeks we have so many time."

 

"That's why. We have so many time but it doesn't mean we should waste every single one of it." Soonyoung debates still resting his head on the desk which caused his voice to get muffled.

 

 

"How about we just do it at home?" Mingyu says as the bell rings. Soonyoung couldn't be anymore happier because,finally,it's dismissal.

 

"Sure,sure. Yours or mine? My last subject tomorrow is Biology. Meet me at the bus stop." Soonyoung instructed as he fix his bag.

 

"Yours,tomorrow. Mine, on Saturday. I'm gonna be busy with Economics this Thursday and Friday so I can't on those days." Mingyu replied as they went out the classroom.

 

"Hm. Okay then,see you!" Soonyoung cheers leaving Mingyu in the hallway. It didn't ended as awful as he thought it would be. That was the first time he and Mingyu even talked,the kid's nice. But he still don't want him to be hix partner somehow. There's just something about Kim Mingyu that Soonyoung doesn't want.

 

 

 

The next day,Soonyoung rushed through the hallway because _dang_ he's ten minutes late. He's supposed to meet Mingyu at the bus stop today. 

 

His Bio teacher decided that they couldn't go home unless their experiment is done and perfect. How dare she. Does she even know it's his worst subject?

 

 

"Hey..." Soonyoung pants,left hand on his knee and the other carrying his biology notebook. "Teacher made us stay...in the lab to finish-finish the experiment." He breathes a little more before standing up straight to look at Mingyu, who is currently amused at what he's seeing.

 

He quickly changed his look into something more _Mingyu_ ,"Hmm..." he starts "Now you have to pay for both of us." 

 

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

 

 

The ride to his house was kinda awkward,Mingyu asking questions once in a while and Soonyoung answering quickly. Then it's back to silence.

 

 

As they enter Soonyoung's house,Mingyu noticed that it's very neat and modern. Not too big,not too small. There's a family picture frame on the wall,probably from back then since Soonyoung looks much younger. He also noticed the trophies and medals placed beside the tv set. Soonyoung's a very talented and smart student.

 

"My room." Soonyoung points upstairs and Mingyu furrows his eyebrows.

 

"What?" 

 

"Second door to the left,the green one. Go there now I'm just going to prepare some snacks. Mom's still not home." He explained as he goes to the kitchen and opens up the fridge. Mingyu shrugs and goes upstairs to Soonyoung's room.

 

Mingyu inspects Soonyoung's room as he enters. It's clean,of course,it's Kwon Soonyoung anyway. There are still more trophies in here than the ones in the living room. _Wow_ ,Mingyu thought, _Soonyoung hyung is a genius._  

 

"Okay let's start." Soonyoung burst into the room holding a tray with biscuits and two glasses of juice.

 

"Oh,okay." Mingyu said placing his things on Soonyoung's bed and sitting on the chair beside it.

 

Soonyoung placed his laptop on his desk and turned it on. "Have you thought of something?" 

 

"Yeah,yeah I've been thinking about that and you the whole day." Mingyu blurted and suddenly realizing what he just said,"I mean,thinking of how..how I should tell it to you because you might not understand it." Mingyu nodded at his explanation.

 

Soonyoung got flustered and look at his laptop,waiting for it to load. They kept quiet after that,only the sound of the keyboard being tapped are heard 

 

"You seem to be very talented hyung." Mingyu says trying to brush the awkward silence in the room.

 

Soonyoung smiles. He smiled with a little laugh. That's the first time he saw Soonyoung smiles. Well,technically they just started talking yesterday. But still. That's an adorable smile.

 

"I'm not really..you know. I just really like joining competition,not expecting any wins or anything."

 

"I like you smile." Mingyu blurted again. Soonyoung looked at him with a surprise expression. Mingyu didn't want Soonyoung to think of him as a perverted or something (anyway,it's just his smile).

 

"You're being weird. Let's just write whatever we can think of and Google it." Soonyoung says not looking at Mingyu. Probably because if he looks at the younger the temperature in the room will get hotter than it already is. What is wrong with Mingyu today,really?

 

"Oh,yea. Sure sure.-Hey,umm,hyung." Mingyu said trying to get Soonyoung to face him,"Did I startled you or anything? Sorry if I did. Didn't mean to. I just really like you smile." He added and smiled sheepishly. Soonyoung blinks and went back to writing something on his notebook.

 

 

 

There's no English class during Thursday and Friday which means he won't be seeing Mingyu. Since the two of them only have English class together. That's a good thing,right? That way,he won't see the glares that the girls give him ever since the teacher said they will br partners for her class.

 

"Hyung,wanna come with us?" Seokmin asked as he,Soonyoung and Seungkwan were walking down the hall.

 

"No,thanks. I have to go somewhere." Soonyoung replied,"You guys go ahead I'll just get something on my locker." The two nodded and bid their goodbye to the older and walk towards the exit.

 

Soonyoung feels weird,he wants to hang out with his best friends though something's telling him to go to somewhere he didn't expect to go. Cookery Class. 

 

He finds himself standing,not in front of his locker,but in front of the Cooking class' back door. He looked over the window and saw Mingyu. "Why am I here again?" He whispered to himself. Looking through the halls,making sure no one is there.

 

The bell rings. Soonyoung didn't realized it until all the students from that class went out one by one.

 

"Oh,hyung? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice came up to him.

 

Soonyoung looked at the owner of the voice,"O-oh..you know. Just-Just passing by."

 

"Hmm" Mingyu nodded. They stood there for a couple more seconds before someone broke the silence between them,"Soonyoung hyung?" Chan exclaims as he went closer to the older.

 

"You two know each other?" Mingyu pointed to the both of them and Chan nodded. 

 

"Yea! We're both in the school dance club together!" The youngest of the three cheered.

 

"What are you doing in cooking class anyway?" Soonyoung finally speaks.

 

"I had to. It's an elective because I failed Home Economics." Chan sighs and looked at Soonyoung who is looking at him amusingly,"Yes,I know. _Why would you fail that subject oh my god Chan that's the easiest subject know to man!_ " He said in mocking manner which caused Soonyoung to scrowl because this little kid is teasing him. In return, Soonyoung headlocks Chan while they laugh at themselves. Not noticing that someone is still standing in front of them

 

"I should go." Mingyu announced "See you on Saturday hyung." He waved and left without making Soonyoung say goodbye as well.

 

 

 

"You're close with Chan,huh?" Mingyu mentions one time in the middle of Soonyoung's explanation for their project.

 

"-What? Huh? Yea,yea. We knew each other two years ago. Dance class. Anyway,as I was saying.." He says and continues to blabber about what they're going to put into their research's final draft. 

 

"You sure do like people who's younger than you.." Mingyu whispers as Soonyoung was continuing his never ending explanation.

 

"What?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"What?"

 

"What,what?" 

 

"You said something, Kim Mingyu." Soonyoung snapped and turned to look at Mingyu. "What were you saying?" 

 

"Nothing." Mingyu uttered looking intently at Soonyoung's laptop. What did he just said,again?!

 

 

 

"Listen." Soonyoung speaks. He's just so tired of Mingyu's sudden burst of thoughts,and he kinda wants to hear what the younger really has in mind. 

 

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Mingyu interrupted as he stare at Soonyoung's eyes. They look at each other for what seems to be an eternity. Before they know it, Mingyu is stirring closer to him. Not being able to think of something,Soonyoung sat there staring back at Mingyu as the other invades his personal space. "Hyung," Mingyu speaks,lips centimeters away from Soonyoung's. He can feel the hot breath ghosting through his cheeks. Soonyoung closes his eyes,couldn't take any longer looking at Mingyu this close. 

 

"I'm home,Gyugyu!" The sound of Mingyu's mother echoed through the hallway which made the two move away from each other as quickly as possible. "Oh,I didn't know you were with someone, sorry. Was I too loud?" 

 

"Mom,it's fine. We're almost done anyway." Mingyu replied,looking at nothingness and still flustered about what just _supposed_ to happen.

 

"Okay well,I'm really tired. Goodnight dears!" His mother cheered going up to her room.

 

 

One week had passed and they successfully submitted their research. It's been a week since they last talked as well. There's not much to chat about since they weren't friends in the first place. And since that incident on Mingyu's house.

 

Their results for the project will be given today, and it's half of their grade in English. They're all pretty nervous since,well,this is English class and it's not like they speak English in their everyday routine. 

 

"Kwon Soonyoung..." their teacher utters looking at his and Mingyu's research paper. Soonyoung stood up to get their paper. "Tsk. I shouldn't have paired you and Mingyu together." She continues as she hands the paper to Soonyoung. He looked at her with wide eyes,nervousness and curiosity filling it.

 

Mingyu looked at him as he goes back to his seat. "So?" Mingyu,for the first time in a week, said-whispered- at him. Soonyoung glance at him before turning the paper to him.

 

A+; they got an A+. Soonyoung sighs in relief. What was their teacher thinking? Why are you trying to scare me? 

 

"I shouldn't let you two pair up on the next one,you'll probably get the highest score again." Their teacher said,smiling at them. 

 

 

 

"We got an A?" Mingyu went up to him after the bell rang. Oh,right. He hasn't told him yet.

 

"Plus." Soonyoung replied as he zips his backpack. 

 

"A+?" Mingyu shouts,"That's the first time I got an A+!" He cheers smiling at Soonyoung.

 

"First time? You're like one of the best students in English." 

 

"Yeah but I never really had an A with a plus sign beside it." He laughs and gestures Soonyoung to go outside the room.

 

"Hmm. Well then,Congratulations Kim Mingyu!" Soonyoung cheers jokingly as he claps his hand in front of Mingyu's face. The younger stopped his hands and put it down,looking at Soonyoung.

 

Here they are again,face to face,only inches away from each other. Soonyoung stares,like the last time. Not able to move,because Mingyu's hands are holding his and his eyes are just mesmerizing. Do I really wanna do this? Don't you think it's too soon? These thoughts filled his mind. Mingyu's the first one to break it. Not wanting to rush it (even though he really couldn't resist his hyung). 

 

"Uh..wanna go out for lunch tomorrow?" He says,looking anywhere but Soonyoung. 

 

Soonyoung smiles and squeeze their hands together,"That's hyung for you." Mingyu looked back at him with an amused expression,"Is that a yes?" 

 

 "Yeah." He replied shyly,smiling at Mingyu. The other smiled wide as well earning a hearty laugh from Soonyoung,"Let's go now. I don't wanna miss the bus."

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always,thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
